It's a Little Bit Funny
by BeWhoYouAreScrewEverythingElse
Summary: It takes Blaine several hours until he finally realizes, this isn't just a fantasy anymore. He and Kurt are finally back together. Klaine. 5x01 before proposal. Just fluff and mild angst. :)


_This takes place after GTGYIML, before Blaine talks to New Directions about prop_o_sing. _

_Blaine's late reaction to him and Kurt getting back together._

It's a warmth that has been spreading through him even since their duet. Like this rush just came back from his frozen body and filled all the missing gaps in. Being with Kurt just makes sense to Blaine, there is no one else that will ever make him feel this way. Kurt is his soulmate.

Blaine gets to his car as soon as the bell lets out, he's heading over to Kurt's house shortly. But first he wanted to stop by the Lima Bean for their usuals, a nice surprise for Kurt since that amazing number.

It only takes a moment for him to order as he waits for his coffees to be filled.

"Grande non-fat mocha, huh?"

Blaine spins around quickly to face Sebastian Smythe, just as he picks up his coffee. Sebastian hides his smirk by taking a sip.

"Yeah." Blaine can't help but feel giddy, pressing his lips together to hide his smile.

"Good. It was inevitable anyway." He's not sure how Sebastian just knows. "I'm happy for you Blaine. You and Kurt were always meant to be."

Blaine's orders are called and he picks them up without a word; his smile no longer hidden. He turns to say goodbye to Sebastian but he's holding the door near the exit.

"Go get him, Tiger." His throat seizes up as he leaves and it's not until he gets to his car that he realizes this isn't just a dream. He and Kurt are actually back together.

After placing down the coffees he goes to change the gear stick to pull out. His hands won't stop shaking. His throat is full of cotton and his mind quickly becomes overwhelmed by the reality of his situation. He and Kurt are _back together_. They are in a relationship. They are _KurtandBlaine again. _

This isn't some fantasy anymore. It is real. It is happening. Right now.

His breath becomes shallow, his eyes sting. Blaine grits his teeth, trying to get a hold of his breathing. Tears leak. His tightens his grip on the steering wheel and tries to will himself to calm down. It doesn't work.

He didn't react like this when they first got together, in fact he was quite calm. But it's different now. Blaine had been nervous about ruining a relationship with Kurt before they even got together. And when they finally did he completely and utterly sabotaged it.

He knows he will never cheat again. He will not make the same mistake twice. But what if he ruins it a different way? What if he moves to New York and Kurt hates having him around so much?

_No._ A voice tells him resolutely in his head. He will not screw this up. Kurt and him will be together for the rest of their lives. Eternity. He fumbles for the ring box in the glove compartment. He opens the box to reveal the white gold ring and uses his right hand to stroke the top of it once.

Like a light switch, Blaine immediately feels his muscles relax and his breathing slow. They're going to be together forever.

He's calmed down enough that he doesn't shake as he finally changes the car gears. He puts the box on the passenger seat as he heads over to Kurt's house. He wonders if the coffees are cold now.

Should he put off the proposal? He was so sure before when there was no guarantee that Kurt and him were even getting back together. When KurtandBlaine was just an idea again instead of reality. He glances over at the ring; his heart gives an extra skip when he thinks about marrying Kurt.

He pulls up into Kurt's driveway and stows the ring away in the glove compartment. Blaine gives himself a moment to make sure his breathing is okay, and just imagines his future with Kurt. His eyes slowly close.

A knock on the window disturbs his fantasy.

"Hey sleepyhead." He hears Kurt say through the glass. Blaine unlocks the car and Kurt moves out of the way so he can get out.

"Hey." He replies, his voice croaking. His finds that he can't quite meet Kurt's eyes at the moment, though he's not sure why.

"Are you okay hun?" He hears Kurt say. He looks into Kurt's pale blue eyes and his breath catches at the concern he sees in them. Blaine knows he must look a mess, pale face and puffy eyes.

"We're doing this again." Is the only answer Blaine provides before smiling dumbly despite the tears tracks he didn't manage to get off before. Kurt's expression relaxes minimally before he leans forward to kiss Blaine, lips tasting like salt.

Blaine lets out a shaky exhale and Kurt continues to kiss him thoroughly inside out, taking and giving as he deems necessary. His face is trapped between Kurt's hands and he winds his own around Kurt's back and holds him snuggly to him. It's slow and languid and intense. It feels like coming home all over again.

After a moment, Kurt leans back. He holds Blaine's face between his hands and looks him straight in the eye.

"I love you." He said, his voice refusing to waver. Blaine feels that warmth again, the one he had felt earlier that day.

"I love you too." He says back, but his brain screams eternity. They are meant to be together, and with one final kiss Kurt takes his hand as they head inside, towards their future.

_I hope you guys liked this. I was just feeling really emotional today, okay?_


End file.
